


A Man in Uniform

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: A Man in Uniform [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, M/M, Military Uniforms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There really is something about a man in uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man in Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted January 2006.  
> Response to Eridanus’ challenge: "John in his dress blues. [...] Rodney gobsmacked and realising just what, or in this case—who, he wants. Rodney doing insidious little things that ensure he gets what he wants." Sorry, we didn’t manage that last bit; John was just too easy. ;)

Not for the first time, John Sheppard wished he had a place of his own. Somehow, getting into his dress blues in guest quarters at the SGC just didn’t have the sense of occasion that he would have liked on the day when he was going to receive the promotion that had seemed as likely as the second coming not so very long ago.

He stared at himself in the mirror, setting his cap at the militarily correct angle over decidedly un-militarily correct hair. The hazel eyes staring back at him held more shadows than they had a year ago, but they also reflected lively interest in what life had to offer, something that had been lacking for some time before he’d stepped through the stargate.

"Not bad, John," he murmured, a faint, wry smile curving his lips.

It was going to be odd not having his whole team with him today, but Teyla had remained on Atlantis while he, Elizabeth and Rodney were away, and Ford... Well, best not to think of that today. At least Rodney was going to be there, and Elizabeth and Carson, and even Gen. O’Neill was flying in for the ceremony. John hoped he would be the one to give him his oak leaves; it would mean a lot more from O’Neill than from Landry.

A knock at the door had him turning to open it, his smile widening at the sight of McKay in a suit.

"Guh."

John blinked. "Rodney?" He waved a hand in front of the dazed, staring blue eyes when he got no response. "You’re starting to freak me out here, McKay."

"Guh," Rodney repeated before blinking and shaking his head as if to clear his vision. "Major, yes, forgive me, I was just—but I shouldn’t call you ‘Major’ any longer, should I? That’s going to be very confusing, isn’t it?" He paused, his eyes dipping downward then up again, and shivered, as if cold. "Yes, I just wanted to offer you congratulations. Because of your promotion. It’s well deserved."

"Did someone take your coffee away?" John asked suspiciously. "Because you’re usually more coherent. Come on," he said, taking Rodney’s arm as he brushed past on his way out the door, "let’s go get you some caffeine. And thanks." He gave Rodney an almost shy smile.

Rodney shivered again but made no move to try and get away from John’s grip. "There’s no need for that, and, besides, you have your ceremony soon." He glanced over at John again and swallowed hard. "You don’t want to spill anything on your uniform. You know, I’ve never seen you in that one before."

John cast a wry glance down at his dress uniform. "No, somehow dress blues didn’t seem necessary when I was packing for a trip to another galaxy. I don’t think anyone brought dress uniforms. Now that we have contact with Earth again, though, I have a horrible feeling that future official occasions will require them. Better pack a tux," he teased.

"Ha ha, a suit will be just fine, thank you." Rodney seemed to recover, though he did glance at John again as they walked down the hallway. "And ceremonies aren’t all bad."

"I just hate having to get dressed up. Jeans and t-shirt are more my speed. But you look good," John said, glancing at the suit that accentuated Rodney’s broad shoulders.

"Thank you." Rodney smiled quickly. "You do too—look good, I mean; the color and fit, very nice."

"So you want to tell me why you looked like you’d seen a ghost when I opened the door?"

"It was surprise," Rodney said defensively. "I just had never seen you looking so... military before."

"And you rarely will again. Formal military is not my thing. I’m just here to fly." John gave Rodney the cocky grin that was his trademark.

"What a shame," Rodney murmured under his breath.

Looking surprised, John missed a step. "I thought you knew me better than that by now," he said, a little hurt that Rodney might still believe he was that shallow.

Rodney frowned, looking confused. "What do you mean? Know you better than what?"

"Than to think that I really was only interested in flying. And if that’s not what you meant by that comment," John added since Rodney’s expression made it clear that it wasn’t, "what _did_ you mean?"

"Just—that it’s a shame that we don’t have much of a chance for celebrations on Atlantis."

"Oh, you meant the uniform." John looked down at himself. "You actually like it?"

Rodney cleared his throat and flushed. "It’s very flattering."

Catching an odd note in Rodney’s voice, John missed another step. He couldn’t be hearing what he thought he was. Could he? "You think I look good in it?" he asked carefully.

"Yes, Major, I think you look good in it. Are you happy now?" Rodney snapped.

John stopped and looked at him. "I think I might be, yes."

"What _are_ you talking about? You’re happy because I have a fixation about you in semi-formal military wear?" Rodney stopped, aghast. "Oh wonderful, now we _both_ know I have a fixation for you in semi-formal military wear."

"Well, it’s only fair considering how I feel about you in t-shirts."

"Pardon me?"

"I’d really prefer not to accept my promotion with a hard-on, so how ‘bout we agree to discuss this after the ceremony?"

"You—me—hard-on..." Rodney stopped babbling and drew himself up, taking a deep breath. "Yes, after the ceremony, we’ll discuss this more."

John leaned in and kissed him lightly. "Just so you don’t start talking yourself into thinking I was playing some weird trick."

If Rodney’s eyes had gotten any wider, they would possibly have popped out of his head. "You kissed... Ceremony, Major. Now!"

"Oh yeah, this is a _very_ good day." John was grinning as they walked into the gateroom, where the ceremony was being held.

Jack O’Neill, across the room talking to his former team members, looked up curiously. "Does that grin remind you of anything, Daniel?"

After looking up at the two newcomers, Daniel frowned. "I thought McKay was obsessed with Sam."

"I think he found a new obsession."

"Thank God!" Sam said fervently. "I thought I might have to resort to shooting him." She eyed the two new arrivals, who were heading toward them. "And I think that might make Sheppard shoot _me_."

"Why don’t we try to avoid the all out warfare," Daniel begged.

"I think it’s a moot point now," Jack said.

"What is?" John asked as he and Rodney joined them.

"Shooting anyone."

Rodney looked at Daniel strangely. "What are you talking about, Dr. Jackson?"

After looking at the snickering general, John laid a hand on Rodney’s arm. "I think we’re better off not asking, Rodney.

"Your team reminds me a lot of mine, General."

"Congratulations." Jack grinned at him.

Now Rodney turned his gaze to Sam. "Is this some bizarre military thing?"

"I think it’s some weird team leader and scientist thing," she replied, grinning crookedly.

"I hope you aren’t calling Dr. Jackson a scientist..."

"Standing right here," Daniel commented.

"Shut up, Rodney," John sighed. "I’d prefer to avoid a riot today if you don’t mind. I have plans for later, in case you’ve forgotten."

"Ah yes, plans, that’s correct, we do have those plans." Rodney shuffled his feet and cleared his throat, missing the look that Daniel gave Jack.

"They have _plans_ , Daniel." Jack watched them with amusement. "I wonder what those might be."

"How would I know? Apparently, I’m not a real scientist," Daniel chuckled. "Care to venture a guess, Sam?"

"I can’t; I’m military. I can’t ask or tell."

John groaned. "Can we go back to Atlantis now?"

"No, we have _plans_."

"We could fulfill them there, without crazy generals."

"I would comment that things are even more fun with a crazy general, but that’s against that whole ‘don’t tell’ thing," Daniel grinned.

"Selective deafness is such a useful trait," Gen. Landry announced cheerfully as he came up to them. "We’re almost ready to get started, Maj. Sheppard."

"Go on, John," Rodney urged, waving when Elizabeth entered the gate room.

John gave Rodney a speaking look before following Jack and Landry to the podium, while Elizabeth, Rodney and the rest of the former SG1 team gathered at the base, looking on.

"Where’s Carson?" Rodney whispered.

"Right here," the doctor himself replied, puffing to a halt behind them. "I was discussing a particularly interesting case and lost track of time. But I see I made it."

"Barely," Rodney glowered. "How would it have looked to John if we weren’t all here for him?"

"I think John knows better than to believe he has anything less than my full support." Carson returned glare for glare. "Now hush, man, or we willnae hear the ceremony."

Rodney opened his mouth to answer, and Elizabeth shushed them both.

Up on the podium, Jack was talking, and he’d moved to stand in front of John, removing his insignia and replacing them with the silver oak leaves of a lieutenant colonel. John broke into a huge grin, saluting Jack, who was grinning just as widely.

The contingent from Atlantis broke into applause, followed closely by the other SGC personnel.

Elizabeth stepped forward, determined to be the first person to say it. "Congratulations, Colonel." She hugged him warmly and stood back, applauding again while John flushed with pleasure.

"Aye, ye deserve it, Colonel," Carson beamed, clapping John on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Carson," John replied, but his eyes were on Rodney.

"They look good on you, Colonel Sheppard," Rodney murmured.

"Kinda make the uniform, don’t they?" John smiled crookedly.

Rodney choked and cleared his throat. "Yes, yes, they do."

"It’s not nice to tease the geek," Jack scolded John. "Though it _is_ fun."

"In more ways than one," Daniel added as he joined them.

Landry beat a hasty retreat, not wanting to hear anything he shouldn’t. John watched him go, grinning. "You know, it’s kind of fun to make a general run away."

"It could possibly be because he saw your hair," Rodney commented.

"And again with the hair comments. I’m going to start to think you don’t like it if you keep that up."

Rodney opened his mouth and shut it again, making Elizabeth and Carson stare at him and then at John.

"Save it for after the party, Colonel," Jack advised, trying not to laugh.

"Easy for you to say. Sir."

"Are ye getting the feeling that we’ve missed something?" Carson murmured to Elizabeth.

"Something fairly significant, at that," she agreed.

John glanced at them, and suddenly his face lit up. "You’re both civilians. We _can_ tell you." He beamed happily.

"Tell us what?"

Rodney sighed. "I like the way the colonel looks in his uniform."

John’s smile widened. "He likes the way I look," he repeated, sounding like a giddy schoolgirl and not caring. He was a colonel, and he had Rodney. He deserved a little giddiness, especially after the year they’d had.

Carson looked somewhat confused, but he smiled nonetheless. "Ahh, congratulations for that too then."

"You can congratulate me for that tomorrow."

"Okay, TMI, Colonel," Jack said hastily. "Dr. Weir, why don’t you take our conquering hero over for something to eat until he calms down some?"

"A very good idea, General," she agreed, sliding her arm into John’s to lead him away.

Rodney pouted until Sam caught his arm as well. "Come on, Rodney; I’ll show you what we’ve been working on in Area 51."

Watching them leave, John scowled at Elizabeth. "You realize I may never get him back now, right?"

"John, I saw how he looked at you," she laughed. "Just stand in front of him, and he’ll forget all about technology—which for Rodney is a miracle."

"True," he agreed smugly. "And we need to come up with a reason for a formal gathering in Atlantis. I’m bringing my mess dress!"

Elizabeth’s laughter rang out over the gate room, and Daniel rubbed his chin musingly. "Do you think it comes with the rank?"

Jack eyed him curiously. "What does?"

"Colonels and their geeks." Daniel grinned at that. "It seems to be quite the phenomenon—even when the colonel turns into a general."

"Colonels recognize a good thing when they see it. And speaking of plans, I have some for later tonight myself."

"Oh really? Well, I’m looking forward to seeing them in action."

They grinned at each other in perfect accord.

Across the room, John looked up, surprised to see Rodney returning only a few minutes after he’d left with Sam. Excusing himself to Elizabeth, John moved to join Rodney. "Okay, is the planet about to blow up? You barely had time to look at whatever it was Col. Carter wanted to show you, and normally it takes a crowbar to pry you away from new tech."

Rodney cleared his throat and fidgeted. "Ahem. Yes, well, I was a bit too distracted to listen to what she had to say, so there was no point in listening, was there."

Hearing that he actually distracted Rodney from his beloved science instantly had John so hard that he was surprised he didn’t pass out from the sudden lack of blood to his brain. "You need to go away," he rasped. Seeing the hurt incomprehension in the blue eyes, John explained, "If you stay in arm’s reach, I’m going to take you against that wall right now." The lust-filled eyes told Rodney he wasn’t kidding.

"I—oh." Rodney looked around and swallowed hard. "Carson, we need to talk!"

Carson took one look at John’s expression and hustled Rodney away, babbling a mile a minute. Jack O’Neill took Rodney’s place, moving so that he was between John and the room. "You need to get it under better control, Colonel," he warned.

John gave him a dirty look, breathing slowly as he tried to calm himself. "And just how calm would you have been if the day you realized how you and Dr. Jackson felt, you had had to spend several hours on public display?"

"The day..." Jack gaped at him. "You only just figured it out?"

"On the way in here," John replied wryly, looking from the stunned general to the equally surprised archeologist behind him.

"On the way in here?" Daniel repeated, stunned. "I think the two of you need to work on your timing."

"Tell me about it. I thought he was straight! Until he nearly drooled on the uniform," John added smugly, grinning at the memory.

"They do look good," Daniel allowed, smiling. "And if the two of you will excuse me, I just thought of something I need to do."

Jack shook his head when John looked a question at him. "I’ve learned it’s best not to ask. Safer all around."

John chuckled. "Yeah, but yours isn’t likely to take over the universe or tick off an entire civilization."

"Nope, that’s my job."

Their eyes met, and they started to laugh.

"Gentlemen," Elizabeth smiled as she joined them. "Are things under control again?"

"As much as they ever get in this crazy place," Jack allowed, making all of them laugh again.

"Rodney hasn’t built any atom bombs today," John shrugged.

"And I take it you haven’t tried to trade any either."

"Sheesh, deal in arms once and they never let you live it down!"

Jack snorted a laugh. "Yeah, diplomats tend to take a dim view of that sort of thing."

"Terrible of us, I know," Elizabeth laughed.

"You miss out on so many of life’s little adventures that way," John said, his grin widening.

"I think those are ones I can live with missing out on."

"Yeah, I have a different adventure in mind for the immediate future."

Jack snorted. "Ya think?"

"And that is something we’re going to have to discuss in the near future, General," Elizabeth stated.

Jack stared at her. "What do I have to do with it?"

"I would think you’d prefer to be privy to the requests I have for the President regarding military policies in the Pegasus galaxy."

"I thought we were talking about Sheppard’s new adventure," Jack protested, feeling dizzy. "Why don’t we meet to discuss policies in the morning, Dr. Weir? This is supposed to be a party."

"The policies would involve John’s ‘new adventure’," she protested laughingly.

"Aha!" The light finally dawned, and Jack chuckled. "Planning to kick the military establishment in the balls, are you?"

"And hopefully it will loosen things up here as well."

"That’s between the general and Dr. Jackson," John muttered, making Jack choke briefly.

"What is?" Sam asked, smiling brightly as she joined the group.

"Loosening things up," John replied blandly.

"Always a good thing where you military types are concerned," Elizabeth commented.

"I think I’m going to go find Rodney before I get myself demoted again," John chuckled, starting to back away.

"Make sure you go back to his room," Daniel commented innocently.

John eyed him warily. "If something blows up, you’re going to be in serious trouble, Dr. Jackson."

Daniel chuckled. "Jack’s the one who blows things up, not me."

John looked from the archeologist to the general to Elizabeth and backed away. "I’m going to find Rodney. I’m used to his kind of insanity!" Not giving them a chance to answer, not that he thought they could, judging by the laughter behind him, he headed straight for Rodney and Carson. "Rodney, we need to go... see that thing we were discussing earlier."

Rodney blinked and glanced from John to Carson. "I need to go; there’s this thing we need to go over..."

Carson rolled his eyes. "Aye, tae be sure. Dinna forget preparation or I’ll be the next ye see."

John made a muffled, choking noise.

"I am ignoring the fact that I ever heard that," Rodney stated, grabbing John by the arm and dragging him away from Carson’s laughter.

"Me too," John muttered. "Why does everyone on this damn base know about our sex life before we even have one?" he asked plaintively.

"I wish I knew; this would have been a hell of a lot easier if you had put on that damn uniform back on Atlantis!"

"I didn’t have it back on Atlantis!" John didn’t mention his plan to pack it _and_ his mess dress this time.

"And is that my fault?" Rodney asked acerbically.

"Just sayin’. But we have locks on our doors. Oh, and Dr. Jackson said we should go back to your room. I’m not sure why, but he’s not as likely as the general to play weird tricks, so we probably should."

Rodney frowned. "The thought of Daniel Jackson playing cupid for us terrifies me."

"Better than Jack O’Neill. And I miss transporters!"

"Not arguing that in the least, and my quarters are down this way," Rodney announced when John turned the wrong way.

"Are you sure?" John frowned before shrugging and following Rodney the other way. "Let’s just get there already. I want a solid, locked door between us and everyone else on this base."

"Not arguing that either!" Rodney looked around before grabbing John’s hand and practically dragging him down another hallway and into his room, locking the door before pushing John against the wall and kissing him hungrily.

John moaned, hardening instantly. He grabbed hold of Rodney’s ass, pulling him even more tightly against himself, rocking almost frantically as they fought to get closer.

"John," Rodney groaned, grinding against him before pushing back and dropping to his knees, his hands scrabbling at John’s belt and pants.

"Oh fuck," John panted, his eyes heavy lidded and dark as he stared down at Rodney, his hands resting lightly on the dark hair.

"Suck this time," Rodney breathed, getting the military issue pants open and dragging them down along with John’s boxers so that he could nuzzle John’s cock, then take it into his mouth.

John could only moan, but he clearly was in favor of the plan. He thrust forward, his fingers tangling in Rodney’s hair before he forced himself to relax his grasp. "Please," he managed to gasp.

Rodney sucked harder in answer, curving his hands around John’s ass and pulling him deeper into his mouth.

"Not gonna last," John panted, trying to warn him off. Rodney growled and pulled back enough to lick at the head of John’s cock before diving in again, tasting his whole length. "Oh Jesus," John gasped prayerfully. He closed his eyes and gave in to the pure pleasure sending shocks along his spine, and he rocked forward, whimpering at the sensation of Rodney’s lips sliding along his length.

Rodney hummed, the vibrations pulsing along the length of John’s erection, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked on the hot flesh. John was clawing at the wall behind him as he tried to distract himself, not wanting this to end so quickly. But Rodney was as talented at this as at everything else, and it was only a few moments before John was writhing and crying out in pleasure as he came.

After swallowing down the spurts of semen, Rodney rocked back on his knees and grinned, raising heavy-lidded eyes to take in the sight of John collapsed against the wall, still wearing his Class A jacket and tie, but with his pants bunched down around his ankles.

John slumped there, trying to catch his breath, one hand still resting on Rodney’s shoulder. "I’ll be happy to return the favor... just as soon as I can move again."

Rodney gave an embarrassed laugh and glanced down at his damp crotch. "There’s no need; apparently I _really_ like the sight of you in uniform."

Following Rodney’s gaze, John groaned as his body valiantly tried to rouse at the proof that he got Rodney that hot. "Don’t be surprised if I start wearing it every day then," he teased, chest still heaving with his heavy breathing.

"If you do that, I’ll never get anything done," Rodney groaned, slowly getting to his feet and wincing as his joints popped.

"Except me," John pointed out. "Not seeing a problem here." He bent over to remove his shoes and socks and stepped out of his pants and boxers. After stretching hugely, he picked up the uniform pants and straightened them, then moved over to the small wardrobe to hang them up. He quickly removed and hung up his shirt and jacket and, naked aside from his dog tags, stretched out on Rodney’s bed after pulling the covers out of the way.

"Remind me to send Dr. Jackson a thank you," he chuckled, looking at the lube, condoms and champagne on the nightstand.

"The fact that everyone here is this interested in our heretofore nonexistent sex life worries me," Rodney muttered once he’d recovered from watching John strip for him.

John shrugged. "I’d rather think about sex than Wraith or Ori too. And shouldn’t you be undressing?" He folded his arms behind his head, getting comfortable as he waited for his own striptease.

"Yes, yes, I suppose I should." Rodney started toward the bathroom but glanced over his shoulder when John cleared his throat. "Out here?"

John nodded slowly but emphatically. "I’ve been waiting for this for a while. I want to see you."

"For a while?" Rodney asked, turning and looking a John, a slight blush coloring his face as he pulled off his jacket and tie, then started on the buttons of his white dress shirt.

John shrugged again. "I realized I wanted you months ago. But you never gave any indication that you were anything other than straight." His eyes were fixed on Rodney’s chest, avidly watching as each button was undone, baring a little more.

"Neither did you!" Rodney protested as he removed his shirt and undershirt then sat to untie his shoes, grimacing at the cool, damp fabric pressing against his skin.

"Military officer here," John said, his attention clearly more on Rodney than what they were discussing. "Damn, I can’t wait till we get back to Atlantis and can shower together. How do you feel about going away somewhere for a weekend?"

"I was going to spend the weekend reviewing CVs..." Rodney began as he worked at his belt, "but I believe that’s a much better plan."

John sat up, one knee raised so he could rest an arm on it, and he leaned toward Rodney. "I’ll see if the general has any suggestions for where to go."

Rodney paused, his belt in his hands. "This isn’t going to cause problems for you—with the military, I mean?"

"I’ll have to be careful, of course. That’s why I’ll ask O’Neill about where we can go. I’m sure he and Dr. Jackson have needed to get away from time to time."

"They both live around here; I’m sure that makes it easier."

"True, but so do most of the base personnel. They’d need a place where they can get away and just enjoy each other too."

"Fine, ask the general, Colonel—but not right now!"

"I wasn’t planning to jump up out of bed," John snorted. "Although I might have to if you don’t get in it soon!" He leaned back, bracing himself with the arm he dropped from his knee, and fisted his rousing cock with the other hand, stroking himself lazily to entice Rodney to hurry.

Rodney blinked and hurriedly complied, kicking away his clothes as he did so before climbing into the bed and settling next to John, his gaze never leaving John’s hand moving over his cock.

"You can touch, you know," John hinted broadly, letting himself fall back so he had a hand free to reach for Rodney.

"Really?" Rodney chuckled, running a hand down John’s chest to circle a finger around his navel.

"Mmmm." John stared down, clearly urging the hand lower. His own hand was exploring Rodney’s chest, tugging lightly at the sparse hair before moving to the hard nipples that had figured so prominently in so many of his fantasies over the last several months.

Rodney chuckled, though there was a needy note to it. "I always knew you were a teenager at heart."

John’s eyebrow rose. "Excuse me? Last I checked, I’m an adult." His thumb was flicking Rodney’s nipple while he eyed the scientist with bemusement.

"I meant your recovery time." Rodney slid his hand lower to cover John’s.

"Are you complaining? ‘Cause I could take a nap, you know."

"Oh ha ha, very funny."

"I’ll take that as a no." John leaned closer so he could lick the rigid bud that he’d been teasing.

"Napping will come later—much later, after we’ve explored each other more and had that champagne." Rodney shivered and tightened his hand around John’s, his thumb rubbing over the head of John’s cock.

John hummed his agreement around Rodney’s nipple, his hips thrusting up into Rodney’s grasp. Rodney was right that he’d recovered quickly, but he wasn’t about to feed Rodney’s ego by admitting that it wasn’t the norm for him; John knew it was because he was with Rodney after wanting this for so long.

"If you cause me to have a heart attack because of your overactive libido, I’m going to kill you," Rodney promised as he leaned in toward John, rocking his hips against John’s.

"I much prefer you not hooked up to monitors, so no, no heart attacks," John retorted. "Besides, frustration would be much worse for you."

Rodney’s eyes narrowed. "Are you saying you’re a cock-tease?"

"Nope, I’m saying I’m not. So since I got you all hot and bothered, I have to do something about it now."

"Ahh." Rodney nodded, then squirmed when John bit at his nipple. "I’d like that quite a lot if you must know."

"Glad to hear it." John switched his attention to the other nipple, deciding he liked the needy little noises Rodney made.

"You could do more about it," Rodney suggested, rolling to his back and hooking a leg around John’s waist when he moved as well.

"We have those condoms and lube, after all." John grinned down at him while reaching for the items in question.

"We’ll have to thank Dr. Jackson."

"Much, _much_ later." John grinned at him. "Does this mean you prefer to bottom, at least this time?"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "I’m lying here on my back with my legs spread; what do you think that means?"

"Just checking. I’ve learned not to make assumptions when it comes to you. And I really hope you’re not exclusively a bottom?" A cocked eyebrow underlined the question.

"What do you think?" Rodney’s tone dripped contempt for that idea.

"Oh good." John opened the lube and squirted some into his hand, then smeared it between Rodney’s cheeks, grinning like a loon all the while.

Rodney yelped and squirmed. "That was _cold_!"

"And soon it’ll be hot."

"Is it that warming type?" Rodney half-twisted around to try and look at the tube.

"No, I think Dr. Jackson thought we’d be able to provide the heat ourselves."

"Then shouldn’t you start heating, Colonel?"

"Definitely a pushy bottom. Somehow I’m not surprised." John slid a single long finger through the gel and nudged at the Rodney’s entrance.

"The term is demanding." Rodney’s glower turned into an open-mouthed gasp when John’s finger slid inside him. "And so you know, it’s been a while."

"I can tell." And John’s tone said that he liked that fact a lot. "God, you’re so tight," he rasped, his cock jumping as he thought about how it was going to feel when he got inside that tight heat. Rodney moaned in answer, arching up and feeling John’s finger slide deeper within him.

"Yeah, like that, ride my finger," John murmured, not even aware that he was speaking aloud as he watched Rodney move. Rodney whimpered and squirmed, tightening down on John’s finger, his own hands fisting in the sheets. John pulled out of him, then pushed the finger back in along with a second. He could feel Rodney’s body fighting him before it began to stretch, letting him go deeper until he nudged the small bump that was Rodney’s prostate.

"Oh my—John!" Rodney cried out, pushing up off the bed and closing his eyes, riding out the pleasure as John played with him.

"Fuck, I could come just from watching you."

Rodney gave a pained laugh. "I’m well acquainted with that concept, but I’d much rather when you came, it was in me."

"It will be. Nothing’s going to prevent that now." John reared up between Rodney’s legs, knowing he should prepare him more but neither of them wanting to wait any longer. He stared down into the blue eyes and pressed forward, watching Rodney’s expression as his body slowly yielded to John’s entry.

"Oh, fuck," Rodney gasped, clenching his jaw he rode out the pain of John’s entry, waiting for it to turn to pleasure, and gasping when it finally did.

"Oh yeah," John breathed, his eyes heavy lidded as he fought the urge to close them, wanting to keep watching Rodney. "So fucking good." He held still, waiting for Rodney to relax, and then slowly drew back, feeling the tight channel cling to him as he moved.

"Yes, it is," Rodney gasped, pulling his knees back to his chest and grinning tightly, feeling his own cock slowly grow firm again. "And I plan on doing this as often as possible."

"I can get behind that plan," John agreed breathlessly. "Every day works for me."

"Plan later, fuck now."

John burst into laughter, making both of them moan at the sensation. "Yes, sir, Dr. McKay sir." He sped up his rhythm, still watching Rodney.

Rodney managed a gasping chuckle. "Good man, Col. Sheppard."

"A hard man is good to find." John grinned down at him, somehow not surprised that sex with Rodney was fun as well as hot.

"Even one who spouts cliches." Rodney tightened down around John as he spoke and let go of his knees to reach for his own cock.

Groaning, John leaned over him to kiss Rodney while pounding into him. Every time Rodney clenched down around him, he gasped and thrust harder, both of them spiraling out of control. Rodney ate at John’s mouth, bucking upwards into each thrust, his free hand clawing at John’s back.

The bed creaked under them, but neither man even noticed let alone cared. All they were aware of was each other, Rodney’s high-pitched whimpers, the scent of John’s sweat as he drove into Rodney again and again, the hot glide of John’s cock into Rodney’s ass.

"Rodney!" Feeling his balls tighten, John yelled the single word as he reared up and buried himself to the hilt in Rodney’s grasping body. Rodney cried out in response and clung to John’s body as he rode out the other man’s climax, humping almost frantically up against him before he came as well.

John somehow managed to support himself until he felt Rodney relax under him as the last spasms of his climax ebbed, and then the newly minted colonel dropped like a stone, trusting Rodney’s sturdy frame to support them both.

Rodney smiled and ran his hands over John’s back. "Happy promotion, John."

"Today was the day I got two things I desperately wanted and never thought I would have." John nuzzled into him, inhaling the musky aroma of sex.

"It was only one for me, but it was one I really wanted."

John raised his bead to beam at Rodney, practically glowing with happiness.

Rodney chuckled and sat up enough to kiss John. "This makes up for a hell of a lot of the things we’ve been through."

"Yeah, it does. It’s a lot easier to deal with all the shit that’s waiting for us now that I know I’m not going to be facing it alone. We’ll still find time to relax and just be us."

"Oh, I think we can manage that; after all, we’re both smart men."

"Can I get that in writing?"

"Join Mensa and you’ll have it in writing."

"I have no interest in joining Mensa. I’ve already joined the only genius I’m interested in."

Rodney groaned. "That was so horrid it isn’t worth commenting on."

John snickered. "You liked it; admit it. You wish you’d been the one to think of it."

"You wish!"

"Naw, I’ve had my wishes for today."

Rodney chuckled again. "I think it’s time for that champagne."

"Good idea. In a minute, unless you want to get it. I’m really not up for moving just yet."

"I’m under you; I’m not moving until you do."

"Have I mentioned that I hate it when you’re logical?" John grumbled before pushing himself up to a sitting position. He reached for the bottle and removed it from the cooler, then carefully pointed it away from them as he opened it. The cork popped with a sharp crack, and John poured the sparkling beverage into the two long stemmed flutes Daniel had thoughtfully included. Handing one to Rodney, he said, "To us."

"To us," Rodney echoed, trying not to laugh.

"What’s so funny?"

Rodney glanced toward John’s crotch and the condom drooping from his cock. "You’re a little over-dressed, Colonel."

"Oh." Looking sheepish, John dealt with the evidence before taking a sip of the wine. "You could have said something sooner." He couldn’t believe he’d forgotten and hadn’t felt it, but he was still mostly blissed out.

"Well, I didn’t notice it until now," Rodney protested before taking a sip of his champagne and looking thoughtful.

Since he’d been the one sitting there with a wet rubber on his dick, John couldn’t say much about that. He focused on the expression instead. "What?"

"I was just considering the fact that we’ve both had numerous blood tests over the past year and, with that being the case, that we know our state of health fairly well."

It was John’s turn to look contemplative. "That’s a very good point," he said slowly. "And I know I’m not planning on sleeping around. I’m monogamous by nature, despite your Kirk references," he couldn’t resist adding.

"And I assume that Carson would have picked up on any Ancient STDs that you might have caught…"

John sighed heavily. "For the last time, I did not have physical sex with Chaya!"

"Splitting hairs, Colonel."

"Yes, Rodney. However, returning to the point I think you were trying to make, yeah, I’d like to do this skin to skin."

Rodney smiled and toasted John with his glass. "I’m looking forward to that as well."

"Which won’t be for a while, despite my co-called teenage recuperative powers. Not even with that for inspiration."

"Well, we can drink this, then take that nap, and then we’ll see... what comes up."

"I’ve unleashed a sex maniac."

"Put your uniform back on, and you’ll see just how much of one I am."

John burst into laughter. "I’m not sure I’ll survive your introduction to my mess dress."

"Quote non-Euclidean geometry at me with it on and I’ll be ecstatic."

John was still laughing, but he was taking mental notes. "I’ll keep that in mind."

"And while we’re discussing favorite things, why are you standing over there?"

"You distracted me." John took the opportunity to stretch out on the bed again, pillows piled up behind his back and took another swallow of the very good champagne.

"Glad to hear I’m not the only one who has that problem."

"I thought I’d already proven that."

"True, but hearing it is always good too."

John nodded, conceding the point. "Then yes, you distract the hell out of me, Rodney."

Rodney chuckled and settled against John’s side, resting his head on the other man’s shoulder as he sipped his drink. "We’ll have to be careful not to do that on missions."

John shrugged, careful not to dislodge Rodney. "We’ve already been doing that for months."

"Yes, but this is a bit different, isn’t it?"

"Not really. I already cared about you, Rodney. Having sex finally doesn’t change that. Except that now I’ll know what I might lose rather than just imagining it."

"True." Rodney sipped at his wine again. "Because I’d like to see where this takes us."

"Me too. I’m really not into one-night stands."

"If I thought you were, we wouldn’t be here, guh-worthy uniform or not."

"So we’re both on the same page then." John quirked an eyebrow. "And for the record, your blowjob’s right up there on the guh scale too."

Rodney laughed quietly and reached for the bottle, refilling both of their glasses. "I’ll have to try for the single guh though."

"Single guh?" John repeated curiously before taking a sip.

"Do you recall my reaction to you in that uniform?" Rodney asked, flushing.

"It’s become one of my most cherished memories."

"That was a single guh moment."

"Ahh." John thought about it, sipping his champagne and absently stroking Rodney’s back. "I’m sure you can manage it."

"Of course I can; I can do anything I put my mind to."

"And there’s the humility, right on cue."

Rodney snorted. "You’d worry it wasn’t me if I was humble."

"Not at all." John shook his head and waited for the disbelieving expression before continuing, "If you were humble, I’d _know_ it wasn’t you, lock up the imposter and come find you."

"Mmm, my hero, but the question is, would you wear your dress blues to rescue me?"

"If it would make you happy, of course," John laughed.

"I’d be ecstatic."

"I’m requisitioning several more sets."

Rodney roared with laughter, the shaking of his body spilling champagne on John’s chest and causing him to have to lick it up.

"Mmm, feels good," John murmured, looking down at him.

"Tastes good too," Rodney murmured.

"I’m starting to think that you’re easily pleased."

Rodney looked up at John and started laughing again.

"What?" John asked defensively.

"This is me you’re talking about, Colonel; what do you think?"

"Hrm, true. I guess I’m just special."

"I would have to agree with that."

"You’re very good for my ego, Dr. McKay."

"I’m glad to hear it; hopefully I can talk you into letting me fuck you sometime in the near future."

"Oh, I can pretty much guarantee it. We’re pretty damn good together."

Rodney quirked a grin at that comment. "We do manage to save the Pegasus galaxy on a regular basis, don’t we."

"Not usually with sex involved!"

"Well, now when we save the galaxy, we can have sex afterwards."

"The galaxy-saving business just got a lot better. I like the fringe benefits."

Rodney grinned. "Me too."

END


End file.
